Newlyweds
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: It was the perfect honeymoon...until it started. Based on movie 'Just Married'. Troypay.
1. The wedding video

_**Newlyweds**_

Chapter one- The wedding tape

A/N- This is based on 'Just Married'. I watched it like twice yesterday and I had seen it a couple of times before. I just fell so in love with it once I started picturing Troypay. Then it was just adorable, so this is actually my first one based off a movie and it won't be like the exact same because I don't remeber half the lines or all of that, so it's definitly going ot have some more originallity to it. I hope you enjoy.

--

Troy pulled up to the Evan's mansion, grunting as he stepped on the brakes. He turned to his new wife and raised an eyebrow. She quickly got the hint and stepped out of the car to be greeted by her brother Ryan, waiting at the porch step.

Sharpay grabbed her bags and slammed the car door shut, kicking it as she did so. Her brother quickly got to his sister's side and gave Troy a dirty look. "Get your garbage you call and yourself out of here." He stated rudely to him.

Troy glared back. "No problem." He quickly started his car again and started out of the driveway, crashing into each flower vase centered in the circular driveway before going back out the gates.

Sharpay sighed as she watched him drive away. Ryan helped her with her bags as they entrered their large home.

"Not one word." Sharpay stated as they started up the stairs.

Ryan sighed. "Let's just get you settled in your old room."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"In Florida on business. They'll be back tomorrow." He suddenly stopped when he noticed the Sharpay was no longer behind him. He turned around to see her a few steps down, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Oh, sis." He remarked, knealing down next to his twin sister.

"I just...I don't belive how fast it all fell apart." She cried.

"It'll be okay." He reasured her. "Come on." He lifted her up with him, giving her a smile before helping her to her old room.

--

Troy sighed as he opened the door to his their aparment. _I guess it isn't going to be hers anymore. _He sighed again at the thought. He groaned when he saw his best friend sitting on his couch, a chicken wing in hand, fast asleep.

"Chad..." Troy called, nearing him. "Chad?" He poked him, shaking him slightly. Chad snorted in his sleep and fall downward on the couch. He was really out of it.

Troy gave up trying to wake him, instead he set down his bags and checked the answering machines.

_"Hi, this is Sharpay and Troy and we can't come to the phone right now because we're on our honeymoon in Europe!" _Came Sharpay's excited voice. Troy sighed and looked to his ring finger to see the wedding band on it. He slumped in his chair.

_"Hey man, it's Chad. I got your message. I'm sorry the honeymoon didn't go as planned, but don't worry. When you get back I'll come over to your place to help cheer ya up." _

Troy rolled his eyes as he examined Chad snoring on the couch, mouth open and drooling. The phone beeped again and he heard the sound of the voice he least wanted to hear at this time.

_"Hey Sharpay, it's Jason. Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that happened. Troy, if you're listening, I feel for you buddy."_

Troy angrly slammed his fist against the machine, hitting it against the table until it died. It let one more deep before he was sure that it was broke.

He sighed deeply before noticing the big yellow envolope sitting on the desk, which happened to be addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. One again, Troy sighed. He opened the envolope to find a tape with Sharpay and Troy written on the tab. He moved over to the VCR, putting in the tape.

Suddenly Troy appeared on the screen, a huge proud smile on his face, the it zoomed in on Sharpay, looking gorgeous, as she walked down the isle. They both were huge smiles. On the screen they then appeared at the alter, looking lovingly in each others eyes and holding hands as they read their vows. They then kissed, their first one as husband and wife. It shows some of their family and friends all smiling and crying for joy before turning back to Sharpay and Troy, who were grinning and laughing with each other, obviously in their own little world.

Troy watched the video intently before letting a few tears escape, putting his head in his hands. "How could this have happened?" He asked himself as he continued to cry.

--

"You're late." Zeke, his producer, commented as Troy walked into the studio.

"Sorry." He mumbled, distracted.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

Troy cringed slightly at remberence. "Let's just say I'm not too sure were going to be married much longer." He remarked bitterly.

"Oh." Zeke replied softly. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes." He replied through ginded teeth as they moved into the booth, where he recorded his radio show. "I don't get how it could end up like this. We were perfect. I mean, you saw us. We were perfect from the moment we met."

"Yeah." Zeke nodded, setting the microphone infront of Troy. "It was kind of sickening."

Troy rolled his eyes as he let his mind wonder to the first time he and Sharpay had met.

_Flashback..._

_Troy caught the ball as he and his friends were playing football on the beach on day. Chad called 'got it' signialling for Troy to pass it to him from long distance. He threw the ball, the wind seemed to pick it up sending it off course and headed toward a blonde walking her dog along the beach shore. "BALL!" He called, in hopes she'd hear._

_The blonde turned to come face to face with a football. Troy cringded and instantly ran to her side to make sure she was okay._

_"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked panicly as he knelt beside her._

_"Yeah, yeah." She reasured him, loking up and the two made eye contact. "It was just a football after all." She smiled. He retruned the smile, just looking into each others eyes._

_--_

_"So, you're into art history?" Troy asked as he and Sharpay stood near the pool table in a bar. Troy had decided to try and make up for nearly killing her by buying her a drink. _

_"Yeah, how about you?" She asked casually as she leaned against the wall while Troy was seated on the pool table._

_"I do the wheather on the radio. At two in the morning...when the full time guy is sick...sometimes." Sharpay laughed as she sat next to him on the table._

_"Oh, wow." She said, realizing something. "You're that guy. I called in your show last weekend when I was on my way home."_

_Troy thought a moment before rembering it. "Oh, yeah. You're the girl who asked if you should take the highway or side road."_

_"Yeah. You told me to take the highway and I got stuck behind a garbage truck for three hours."_

_"And you called me a...what was it? A fat head?" He smirked._

_She shrugged and grabbed a pool stick __**(Don't know the correct term, sorry.) **__And chalked it._

_Troy smirked again before moving behind her, studying her. "By the way, my last name would be Bolton." _

_"Evans."_

_"Evans...you're dad wouldn't happen to own the packers would he?" _

_Sharpay shrugged, a smirk on her lips and moved to the other side of the pool table._

_"I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself as he watched Sharpay line up a shot._

_"Now watch and learn fat head." She smiled at him, which he returned, before sinking her shot._

_That night they had spent their first night together, and things just got better from there. They moved in together a month later._

_End of Flashback..._

Troy sighed again as Zeke looked annoyingly at him through the window between the two booths. "Troy, you're on in five. Focus."

Troy either didn't hear or didn't care. "We were perfect and I messed it up. Okay, we both kind of messed it up, bit it was mostly me. I just can't believe this is how it ends. I thought we were going to be together forever, but then-"

"TROY!" Zeke yelled, finally catching his attention.

"Huh?"

"We're on the air."

"Oh, crap." He mumbled, putting his headphones on quickly. "It is two in the morning and Highway 40 is wide open. So if you're planning on traveling that's your road to be on. Check back in ten minutes for your traffic update." He said with his 'radio voice' then taking the headphones off. "This show is crap. I can't wait until I get that spot reporting sports."

"It might be a while if you don't stay focused. Come on, what was that back there?"

Troy stared at him. "My marraige may be over, and I just got back from my honeymoon yesterday. That's what happened."

Zeke sighed. "I feel for you, but you need to stay focused."

Troy sighed again, putting his head in his hands. "This is not what I planned on happening when I got married."

--

_Like I sai before, it won't be all like the movie because I'm going to forget stuff for sure. And I'm sorry for spelling errors, but I still don't have my spell checker. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chap._

_Oh, and the part where he's watching the wedding video, that wasn't in the movie, but it was a deleted scene. I forgot to add in the scence with Sharpay and Troy in the bar that he wanted to report sports, so I added it in somewhere else. _

_Review please! I would mean so much to me!_


	2. I want to marry you

Chapter two- I want to marry you

Summery (by chapter)- After a loss of a loved one Sharpay and Troy decide to get married. How will their family react to the news?

Disclaimer- Seriously? do oyu have to ask? No, I don't own anyting.

A/N- Incase you havn't seen the movie, the rest (until the end where they talk and stuff) is a flashback. It'll make more sence when you continue to read. And I totally just discovered something while writing this chapter. in the movie their names are Sarah and Tom. Sharah (S-Sharpay). Tom( T-Troy). Get it? See, they were meant to be!

--

Troy grumbled again in frustration as Barks _**(A crummy ass name for a dog that came up with), **_continued to pull at his leg. Barks had never liked Troy, and truth be told, he was never very fond of him either. Every time they were in the same room Barks would...bark non stop. The first night Troy had spent here, which happened to be the first night he and Sharpay had met, Barks never once stopped barking. If he hadn't just spent the night with the woman he had basically fallen for the moment they met, he might have seriously injured the dog.

"Barks would you please stop." Troy said aggrivated as he tried to continue reading his sports magizine. Barks decided not to listen and continued pulling.

"I'm serious Barks. I will go whoop ass on you." He threatned, still nothing.

"Oh, you think you're tough?" He ask, norrowing his eyes at the dog. "Mr. I'm a dog so I can bark whenever I want." He mocked.

Still, Barks continued to pull continuesly at his pants leg. "I'm serious Barks. Stop! I said Stop!"

Still nothing. He was starting to get the feeling that Barks didn't like him much...

He sighed, giving up. He picked up the tennis ball and absently threw it over his shoulder. Barks went after the ball, which had flown out the window. Barks soon followed, jumping out the wondow also.

Troy turned around suddenly, hearing the sound of a crashing car and he knew what had happened. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ He thought to himself as he prepared a good lie to tell Sharpay.

--

"And then he saw the bird and the bird was just mocking him, like the bird was just taunting him." Troy lied lamely as he and Sharpay stood at Barks grave.

Sharpay looked at him curiously and he continued. "See, there was this blue bird _**(I know it was something different in the movie, but bare with me) **_and it was just sitting there on the wondow ledge just staring at poor Barks when then it's eyes got all narrow and suddenly it was like he was teasing him. "

Sharpay raised an eyebrow and nodded. "You're lieing."

"What?"

"You're nose always flares when you lie. Why are you lieing to me?"

Troy suddenly felt himself trip over his words before responding. "I'm...I'm not. It's the truth baby. I mean...poor Barks." When he saw that she still wasn't buying it, he continued. "Trust me. I would never lie to you."

Sharpay looked at him and then back at the grave before her face paled slightly. "Oh my gosh. Troy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have thought that you would actually lie to me." She apologized before Troy gatherd her on his arms.

"It's okay."

"Promise me we'll never lie to each other." She asked as she pulled away slightly so she could see his face.

He gave a smile and tried top push back the guilt he was feeling at the moment. "I promise."

She hugged him once agian and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want to marry you Troy Bolton." Sharpay smiled as she once again pulled away slightly.

Troy grinned happily. "I want to marry you too Sharpay Evans."

--

"Oh, wow." Mrs. Evans mumbled after Troy and Sharpay announced their engagment.

"Well." Mrs. Evans cleared his throat, trying to rid the tension growing. "Isn't this a...suprise."

Mrs. Evans must have picked up on his sour taste and jumped in. "This calls for shampane."

After a couple minutes the buttler came in with drinks for everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were standing there motionless. Ryan and Gabriella were standing in the corner watching to see what happens. Troy and Sharpay stood in front of Sharpay's parents holding hands, and other family member and close friends were watching between the four to see what came next.

"Well Jason." Mr. Evans started after he took a sip of his drink. "I guess instead of all those years in law school you should have been whooing my daughter." He had meant it at a joke, though I'm not sure if anyone believed it was.

Jason rose from his seat, giving an unreadable smile. "I guess I missed out."

"What's Jason doing here?" Troy whispered quitely to Sharpay.

She shrugged, not quite sure herself. "He's a close family friend."

Troy fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Sharpay and Jason had a past, but he wasn't sure what kind exactly. All he knew is that they were friends and after Sharpay graduated high school she and Jason back-packed through Europe before. Just to say, Jason wasn't one of his best friends.

"Now, honey." Mrs. Evans started, playing with Sharpay's hair. "Are you two sure you want to marry so...soon?"

"Mom, we love each other. That's all that matters."

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Then congratulations."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans." Troy replied thankfully.

"Oh, you're practically family now. Call me Pussy."

Troy nodded, trying his hardest to keep his laughter to himself. "Okay...Pussy." Once she had turned away Troy leaned toward Sharpay, smirking. "Pussy?"

Sharpay shrugged and nudged his side. "It's a nickname."

--

"I just don't know honey. You two are so young." Sharpay's mother remarked as she and Sharpay sat in Sharpay's room at the Evans mansion. They were currently spending the night, and Troy wasn't allowed to stay in the same room as her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Mom, we're not that young. And we just...connect."

"But are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Sharpay sighed happily and smiled. "I know this is what I want. I love him mom."

Sharpay's mother smiled and stood up, hugging her daughter goodnight. "Then I say marry him."

Sharpay grinned and hugged her mom tighter. "Thank you."

"No problem honey. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night mom." Sharpay smiled contentlly as her mother left the room, leaning back on her pillow and waited...

--

Troy sneekily peeked his head out his bedroom door once he'd seen Mrs. Evans...Pussy, go to bed. He quitely tip-toed toward Sharpay's room, opening the door to see her laying in bed, smirking.

Troy grinned and hopped into the bed beside her. He laid on his side, playing with Sharpay's hands. "People are really freaking out about this."

Sharpay shrugged. "Just some. My mom seems fine with it."

"She seems to be the only one. Your dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Troy raised and eyebrow and she shrugged. "Okay, maybe he's not too fond, but he doesn't hate you."

"Sure." He replied, unconvinced.

"But that doesn't matter. All that matters is us, right?"

Troy grinned and pulled Sharpay closer, her head resting on his chest. "Right. All that matters is you and me and that soon we'll be married."

"You know. I'm starting to get use to the idea of Sharpay Bolton."

Troy grinned again. He loved the sound of it. "It's going to be great."

"Yeah, it wi-"

"Sharpay!" Called a voice from outside her door. Sharpay and Troy's eyes widened when they realized who it was.

"That's my dad, hurry." Sharpay whispered as Troy jumped off the bed to find a place to hide. When he realized that Mr. Evans was about to enter the room he quickly ducked behind Sharpay's thin pink curtain, just as Mr. Evans entered the room.

"Hi daddy." Sharpay greeted, trying to make her voice sound natural.

"Listen honey...about this engagment. I'm not too sure that it's what's best I mean-"

"Daddy." Sharpay interrupted. "Bottom line. We love each and that's all that matters." She replied, ending with a wink.

Her father rolled his eyes, which just happened to land on the curtain. He sighed when he saw two feet sticking out from beneath them. "Goodnight." He said to Sharpay, turning to the door. "Goodnight Troy."

Troy quickly peeked his head out of the blind. "Goodnight sir." He replied, then covering his face with the curtain once again.

Mr. Evans sighed and left the room. Troy came out fully from the curtains so see Sharpay laughing at him.

--

_I'm a busy bee today aren't I? First I update my story 'Caught On Fire' and now this one. I'm on a roll baby. Though this chapter really isn't that good. But hey, I'm trying to follow a movie that I barely rember any dialougue to. But I should be updating 'What I Missed' soon I hope._

_Oh, and the next chapter for this is their wedding...aww. It's going to be good...and the wedding night...more funny than romantic. _

_And I just have to say this. I listened to one of Demi's songs and then one of Selena's. I think Demi has a better voice. Don't get me wrong, Selena's very talented, but Demi's voice is just really strong and natural. Abnd I htink I'm officailly burned out on the Jonas Brother new album. I've had it for 4 days and I have almost all the songs mesmerized._

_And again, for the first time on this story, I'm doing review replies. up, it's new._

_Evane21__- Thanks, I hope you like the rest of the story._

_Troypaylove4eva__- Thanks. It's a good movie to write off of._

_Im burnin up for troypay.x3__- Thanks. Glad you like it._

_CreeksidelovesZashely__- Yeah, I love the movie. It's funny yet really romantic._

_xZashleyTroypayx__- Thanks. Glad you like it._

_Gorgeous Nick Strokes__- Thanks. And of course they make up. It wouldn't be a very good Troypay story if they didn't end up together, right?_

_troypazash-__ Yeah. I saw it recently and it was like screaming Troypay to me. I knew I just had to write it._

_HeSaidSheSaidx__- You should see it. It's really good and very cute. And yeah, most of it will be in flashbacks. I know it's kind of confusing. _

_So, thanks to everyone who review and I hope you review this chapter. Thanks bunches! And also, sorry for any spelling errors. I hate those things._


End file.
